Mikayla's Song Oh my, my, my
by Nhie Bunnybunny
Summary: Inspired by Taylor Swift's Mary's Song... FEMSLASH:// Sonny/Mikayla
1. Our Childhood

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

It was our family's bonding day. And of course we get to see each other for like the thousandth time today.

"Mikaylaaaaaa!!!" A nine year old Sonny whined.

"What?" I asked her. She tugged on my arm.

"C'mon! It's time for the games" She pulled me towards our parents who was setting up the things for the charade game. She began running soo fast while holding my little 7 year old hand.

"Sooooonnnnyyy" I whined. She looked at me still running. "you know I can't run that fast!" She stopped then smiled at me.

"I'm sorry Kayla. I forgot you're small and have little feet." She said teasing me. I crossed my arms and pouted. She smiled even wider.

"you look totally cute when you do that!"She said looking in my tiny eyes. I looked at her eyes and I saw them sparkling. I smiled at her.

"Mikayla! Sonny! Time for the game!" My mom shouted.

"Stop staring at each other!" Sonny's dad yelled. We quickly ran towards them and sat down on the picnic blanket.

"I bet by the way they looked at each other, there will be church bells ringing soon." My dad told Sonny's dad as he did his weird eyebrow wiggle.

"Church bells?" Sonny asked as she cocked her head to the side. I saw our moms laugh and rolled their eyes at what my dad said.

"Oh my, my, my...Forget what they said. Let's go play." Sonny's mom said. And me and Sonny nodded our heads with excitement.

* * *

After the game we decided to go to my house. Our parents went inside the house while me and Sonny ran to the backyard. Our dad's built us a tree house,Since we only live next to each other and the tree house they built was on the tree in the middle of both our backyard.

"C'mon Kayla!! Last one there is a rotten egg!" She said running to the backyard.

"No fair!" I said and she stopped and ran back to me.

"Okay. I'll give you 3 seconds to run first." She told me with a smile. I looked at her amazed.

"really?" I asked.

"Yeah! Since I'll definitely beat you anyway."She smirked.

"Na-uh! I'll win" I told her.

"No you won't. I'm bigger. I'll win." She said. Then she started counting. "one." I looked at her confused and my eyes widened. She was starting to count. I ran as fast as my little feet could take me. "Three." I heard her say. I was almost at the tree house. Just a lil bit more. I touched the tree. Yeah! I made it. I looked back. Sonny was just about to touch the tree.

"You let me win!" I told her matter-of-fact.

"No I did not." She said trying to hide her smile.

"You totally did!" I told her. Just then her mom popped her head on the kitchen door.

"Sonny, me and your dad are going home." Her mom said. Sonny looked at her mom.

"Okay." She said. "I'll be home a lil bit later." her mom nodded.

"Okay, honey. Have fun!" her mom said and she left. I was mumbling to myself about how she let me win. She cupped my cheeks and made me look at her.

"i didn't let you win"She said with a smile.

"Really? so.. If you really didn't let me win..."

"are you gonna make me do a dare again?" She sighed. She knows me soo well. Everytime something like this happens I always end up daring her. "I didn't let you win. I was distracted by the... uhmmmm"she looked around "the.. ants." I smirked.

"Really? The ants?" She nodded. "if you really didn't let me win and you really got distracted by the.. ants.. then I dare you to kiss me!" I said the first thing that came into my mind. She looked at me confused.

"What? Whyyy?" She whined.

"Because if you really didn't then you wouldn't mind kissing me." I smiled widely at her. I knew she wouldn't do my dare. Because she did let me win!

"Uhmmm.." She said. I was smirking. Yeah, I'm an evil seven year old. She bit her lip. Then to my shock, she kissed my cheek and ran away to her house as fast as she can. I was dumbfounded. Maybe she really didn't let me win.

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

**_Got inspired by Taylor Swift's Mary's song_**

_**That song makes me happy and warm inside and well, my imagination kicked in and it resulted to this.**_

**_It's not yet finish as you can see. i still have 1 or 2 more chaps. _**

**_sorry, this is all i got. 2 am is not a very good time to write. especially when your eyes are drooping and your head keeps on hitting the keyboard._**

**_Tell me what you think. should I still continue and post some more chaps? Or should I stop and kill myself for being a bad writer?  
_**

**_Love, Nhie  
(Catch me. imma trainwreck and walking beyond enemy lines)_**


	2. Our Teenage years Part 1

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

"Mikayla. Hannah is here." My mom said as she knocked on my door.

"Okay. I'll be right down." I told her. I was just finishing brushing my hair. I quickly put lip gloss afterwards and came down. Hannah is my friend from school and we try to hang out every time we have time or we're both free.

"Hey Hannah!" I greeted her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey! Ready to go?" She asked and I nodded.

"Mom!we're going now! See you later." I shouted to my mom who was in the kitchen. She yelled an Okay and be careful sentence back to me. Me and Hannah walked to the door and I opened it revealing Sonny who was about to knock.

"Sonny?" I said. She was fidgeting.

"Uhh.. Hi Kayla."she said smiling at me. Her eyes still had that same shine since we we're kids. "Did you need something?"

"Uhh.. yeah. I was uhmm.." She was staring down and kind of blushing which made her look soo cute I just want to hug her. "I just wanted to.. uhh.. ask you if you'd..uhmm.. like to.. hang out?"

"Oh..Uhh, I'm sorry Sonny but me and Hannah are hanging out today. You're welcome to join if you'd like." As I mentioned Hannah's name her face went blank and the twinkle in her eyes was gone. Hannah was tugging on my arm.

"Mikayla.. We're gonna be late for the movie." She said.

"So, Sonny.. would you like to come?"

"No. it's alright. I haffta go. Bye." with that words being said, she ran back to her house.

"C'mon Mik." Hannah said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the her car. "Being 16 is Awesome!" She exclaimed and I giggled.

"A-huh. And your rents are totally cool for buying you this car!"I exclaimed.

"Yeah! They sure are!" with that said, we drove off towards the movie theater.

I was thinking of Sonny the whole way. I was thinking of Sonny while in the movies. I was thinking of Sonny after the movies. In fact I was thinking of Sonny, period. Hannah noticed this and sighed.

"Mik. C'mon I'm taking you home." She said. I looked at her confused. "Well.. I can tell you're bothered with something and I'm going to bet on my red Porsche that it's about Sonny"

"How'd you know it's about Sonny?" I asked her.

"Mik, When it's you.. It's always about Sonny. If I didn't know that she's your best friend, I would totally say you're in love with her." She explained.

"Psh. no... Psh." I said trying to hide the blush that I felt creeping into my cheeks.

"Why're you blushing?" She asked. Her eyes widened. "No way! Mikayla!"

"What?"

"Are you?"

"I don't know. Let's go. Ooh.. can we stop at some pizza place?"

"Why?"

"I want to buy some pizza, duh!" She rolled her eyes.

"Fine.. C'mon!" She said as we walked towards her car.

We stopped by some pizza place and I bought pepperoni pizza. And Hannah drove me home. I quickly said a thank and sorry to her which only made her roll her eyes and smile. We said our goodbyes and Hannah drove off. I went inside the house.

"Mom! I'm going to Sonny's house! Bye!" I yelled and quickly opened the door again.

"Mikayla wait!" she yelled back as she popped out of the kitchen.

"are you going to stay over?"

"Maybe. I don't know yet. But I'll call you, kay?"

"Okay. Be careful." she said as she kissed my forehead.

"Bye." I told her and I opened the door and ran to Sonny's house. I knocked on the door and Mrs. Munroe answered.

"Hi, Mrs. Munroe!" I said as she gave me way to come inside.

"Hi, Mikayla. She's upstairs in her room. Good thing you're here. Maybe you can make her eat something." I looked at her confused.

"Why?"

"She didn't eat anything. And I don't know why."

"Good thing I brought pizza!" I smiled beamingly at her. She giggled and I quietly went up the stairs.

I slowly opened her door, making sure not to be noticed. She was laying face flat on her bed. Her back to me and she was mumbling stuff. All I heard was "why'd you have to feel this way." and "that should me taking... not that girl.." It was all I could decipher from her muffled words before I decide for my grand entrance.

"Sonnnnnyyyy!!!" I beamed making her head shoot up so fast I thought it would break. I ran to her and jumped on her bed beside her.

"Kayla? What are you doing here?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh. My bestfriend doesn't want me to visit her. I think she found someone else now.. oh the pain! The pain! I better go now." I said dramatically as I slowly stood up and walked out of her room closing her door. I heard her giggle.

"Kayla.. Come back here!" she said and I popped my head through her door smiling.

"Oh are you sure I don't wanna impose or anything since I'm not you best friend anymore."

"Drama queen!" She said and I fake gasp. She threw a pillow at me which made me giggle.

"Come here" She said motioning for me. I picked up the pillow and went inside and closed her door. I sat beside her in her bed and she hugged me.

"Y'know you'll always be my one and only best friend." I smiled at her.

"Good. Because I will kill every one person that wants to be best friends with you." I said dead serious which made her laugh.

"They better be careful then." She said and I nodded.

"I brought pizza" I smiled brightly and picked up the pizza box. "you're mom said you didn't eat anything. Why?"

"Well.. uhmm..I wasn't really hungry and I was thinking of.. stuff" She said and I cocked my head to the side.

"Stuff?"

"Oh you know.. things and stuff."

"Stuff?" I repeated again.

"Let's just eat." She said as she pulled the pizza box and opened it.

After we finished eating the pizza we just layed on her bed facing each other.

"Sonny, you really need to tell me about this stuff that you're thinking about" I told her.

"Just forget about it." She said.

"I just can't forget about it! Especially if it makes you not want to eat!" I said my voice slowly raising.

"It's just things." She said starting to raise her voice too.

"what are those stuff and things?! Just tell me so that I don't have to worry."

"You don't have to know anything.. it's just nothing! And stop worrying!" She said as her voice rose.

"I'm your best friend of course I have to know! And I just can't tell myself to stop worrying and not worry at all!" I said my voice higher than I intended. I was getting angry. We we're both sitting now.

"Just stop. Stop worrying, stop pushing on this subject. Just stop it!" She said angrily.

"Ugh. Fine! If you won't tell me then I'll just go now." I quickly stood up and headed for the door when I felt her grab my hand.

"Don't go." She said with her eyes pleading. "I'm sorry." her voice was back to normal now.

"If you don't want to tell me, then I have no reason to stay." I told her my voice firm and a little bit annoyed.

"It's just that. I'm scared if I tell you, you'll hate me and never wanna see me again." I felt all the anger in my body go away and I quickly hug the girl.

"Look. I can never, NEVER hate you. I love you so much to EVER hate you or decide that I never wanna see you again." I told her and she looked into my eyes and kissed me. I was shock for a second and I let it all sink in, then I kissed back. After a few seconds that felt like hours, she pulled back.

"I love you" she whispered. I smiled at her.

"I love you too" I said.

The whole night we just cuddled and talked about the time that our dads used to tell us that we'd fall in love. Who would've believed they were right?

* * *

--the next day--

Sonny and I decided to tell our parents. We we're all in the back yard doing our traditional family bonding time when Sonny cleared her throat.

"Uhmm.. Guys.. me and Kayla have something to tell y'all" She said.

"Uhh.. yeah. Uhmm. Last night we kinda got together." I said blushing.

"And Kayla's my girlfriend now." Sonny smiled beamingly. Everyone smiled and cheered. And our dads we're high five-ing each other.

"So, who's the first one to admit?" MR. Munroe asked.

"I did." Sonny said and Mr. Munroe cheered.

"I told you! You owe me a hundred bucks! My daughter will be the one to tell!" Mr. Munroe said to my dad.

"awww man! Mikayla, you made me lose a hundred bucks" My dad said as he handed a hundred bucks to Mr. Munroe. I raised my eye brow at him and just laughed.

"Oh My, my, my." Our Moms said as they smiled at us.

"I'm happy for both of you." Mrs. Munroe said.

"Your Dads have been waiting forever." My mom said as she rolled her eyes. I giggled at her.

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

_**Again So Sorry for not updating.**_

_**I hope y'all like this chapter :/ **_

_**tell me whatcha think.**_

_**Love, Nhie.**_

_**(It comes Naturally, So. Catch me. Imma trainwreck and walking beyond enemy lines.)**_


End file.
